Whatever it Takes
by Lori Black
Summary: Blacks são interresseiros. I Mini Chall SB, do forum 6V


**Nome do autor:** Lori Black**  
****Título: **Whatever it Takes **  
****Sinopse**: Blacks são pessoas interesseiras e oportunistas, que não fazem de tudo para terem o que conseguem. Custe o que custar.**  
****Capa:  
Gênero:** Family/Romance**  
****Classificação**: PG -15**  
****Tema**: Ambição **  
****Frase**: "Quem vive só de esperanças morrerá de fome." – B. Franklin

* * *

Alphard Black era um homem um tanto excêntrico. Evitava eventos sociais, pois estes estavam repletos de adultos, e como não se cansava de dizer, repudiava os adultos. Em plenos cinqüenta anos não era casado, não tinha filhos, amantes ou namoradas. Por conta disso, boatos de natureza difamatória e nada gentis se espalhavam como o veneno de uma serpente pela sociedade bruxa. E, o que o definia como extremamente excêntrico – no ponto de vista das pessoas que desgostavam da figura brincalhona – era o fato de adorar crianças. Passava todo o seu tempo com elas, enchendo-as de presente.

Por conta disso que as crianças da Mui Nobre Casa dos Black adoravam o tio, cada um a seu tempo. As mais velhas eram Narcissa e Andromeda, que, quando pequenas, adoravam participar dos torneios infantis propostos pelo tio. Esses torneios tinham prêmios que faria qualquer criança delirar de felicidade: cestas gigantes de chocolates, brinquedos de última geração e lama, muita lama.

Porém, com o tempo as crianças foram crescendo. Narcissa já não se importava tanto em ganhar bonecas de porcelana e laços de fita cor-de-rosa. E, como não gostava de desagradar mãe, que detestava o cunhado, preferiu manter distância do tio excêntrico.

Andromeda sempre gostou muito do tio, e isso não havia nenhum tipo relação com todos os presentes. Gostava do jeito divertido dele, e achava que era a única pessoa que prestava em toda a família Black. Tanto é que, quando fugiu de casa para se casar com um nascido trouxa, o único a saber previamente foi ele.

Por fim, as últimas crianças da geração de Blacks eram Sirius, Regulus e Bellatrix. Estes, segundo Alphard, eram os mais interesseiros. Só participavam dos jogos quando havia algo que realmente valesse a pena ganhar. Não que fossem crianças más, apenas eram demasiadamente ambiciosos para crianças de nove anos.

Estes, por sua vez também cresceram, e foram adquirindo personalidades únicas e fortes. Regulus fingia que o tio não existia. Seu pai afirmava que o cunhado era má influência, enquanto a mãe não permitia que uma palavra fosse dita contra o irmão. O garoto, com uma perspicácia distorcida, trocou o foco de sua cobiça: dos doces do tio, para o poder que um certo Lord das Trevas poderia lhe dar. O simpático Sr. Black, ao perceber isso, apenas pôde lamentar.

Sirius, por sua vez, gostava bastante do tio. Admitia que passava parte de seu tempo livre com ele por conta dos benefícios que isso lhe proporcionava. Mas não era por isso que deixava de achá-lo o máximo, e de um dia, querer ser igual a ele.

Bellatrix, entretanto, era o oportunismo personificado. Sempre que se aproximava de alguém, você poderia saber: alerta de interesse. E, mesmo não sendo mais criança, mesmo evitando ao máximo não chamar o tio de estúpido, ela ainda participava de qualquer coisa que ele propusesse. E os motivos iam além dos prêmios oferecidos.

Seu tio era solteiro, sem bastardos soltos pelo mundo, e nenhuma pretensão de se casar. Portanto, quando morresse, sua fortuna deveria ir inevitavelmente para um dos sobrinhos. E ela tinha certeza de que se aproximasse dele, poderia ser uma das escolhidas. Mas Bellatrix não era completamente oportunista e calculista. Embora relutasse muito em admitir, admirava o tio. Admirava sua liberdade, e em silêncio, sonhava com ela.

Alphard sabia que seus sobrinhos não eram ingênuos e desprovidos de qualquer tipo de interesse. Ele sabia que havia um motivo maior do que simplesmente gostar dele para ficarem rondando-o. Mas, mesmo sabendo que Sirius e Bellatrix eram as crianças mais precoces que ele havia conhecido, eles ainda eram seus sobrinhos favoritos.

Durante as férias de verão, todos iam para a casa de algum dos integrantes da família. Essa era a vez de passar as férias em Londres. Sirius não havia ficado muito feliz com isso, pois esperava ir ao menos para a casa de seus tios, que ficava em uma bela região litorânea.

Bom, ao menos não teria de aturar tia Druella e suas regras extremamente frescas durante sua estadia.

Levantou de sua cama em um pulo. Tinha de se livrar do tédio, de alguma maneira. Seu irmão não era uma boa opção, sempre trancado no quarto com seus estúpidos recortes de jornal. A única opção era apelar para os bons instintos de diversão de Alphard.

Foi embora do quarto vermelho e dourado, descendo as escadas rapidamente. O procurou na cozinha, na biblioteca e em todos os outros prováveis lugares aonde ele poderia estar. Quando parou Kreacher, e perguntou onde seu tio estava, ele lhe respondeu secamente:

- No jardim.

E saiu arrastando os pés, pronto para cumprir outra ordem dada por sua mestra.

Sirius foi ate o jardim, mas rapidamente se arrependeu ao ouvir a risada melodiosa de sua prima, Bellatrix. Junto a seu tio, ela tinha parte do corpo escorada em um belíssimo exemplar de um carro vermelho, que tinha cara de luxo.

Bellatrix, ao perceber que seu concorrente havia chegado, lançou seu melhor sorriso cínico.

- Sirius, meu jovem, você já chegou! Eu e Bellatrix estávamos discutindo sobre como essas belezinhas aqui – e apontou para o reluzente carro vermelho – são extremamente úteis!

- Aposto como estavam – resmungou para ninguém ouvir.

Mas alguém havia ouvido. A garota, sempre perspicaz, percebia tudo a sua volta. Inclusive cochichos e resmungos. Afinal, chantagem só era possível quando se sabia algo escabroso sobre a pessoa.

- A despeito de sua descrença primo, eu o nosso tio estávamos dizendo como essas maquinas trouxas dão em um bom disfarce.

- Ah, e como dão, e como! – exclamou entusiasmado – Sirius, é verdade que você deseja ter uma moto? Bella estava comentando isso comigo, agora pouco. Porque você sabe, que se quiser, nós podemos providenciar isso o mais rápido possível.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas, observando a garota com certa curiosidade. O que ela ganharia ajudando _ele _a conseguir seu sonho de consumo? A não ser, é claro, que ganhasse algo em troca. Olhou para ela, que devolvia o olhar com um sorriso cinicamente divertido.

Lentamente olhou para o carro onde ela estava recostada. Ela sentava sobre seu capô como se fosse sua dona. Suas pernas (mal) cobertas por um vestido de verão leve e branco, com alças que insistiam em cair nos ombros. Seus cabelos compridos estavam jogados para trás, deixando o rosto triunfante à vista. Ela se sentava como uma rainha vitoriosa.

De repente entendeu tudo. Maldita.

- Então tio – começou, com um tom de quem não quer nada – pra quê é esse carro? Você não está pensando em dar para algum de nós, está?

A garota olhou diretamente para ele, estreitando os olhos cinzentos, como se soubesse que ele sabia que ela sabia.

- Ora, Sirius, você por algum acaso não está interessado nele, está? Pensei que você quisesse uma moto – Bellatrix falou, lentamente, se certificando de suas intenções.

Mas ela estava muito enganada se pensasse que ia ganhar aquele carro. De jeito nenhum, absolutamente não.

- É, mas você sabe como meus pais são, não é, _Bella_? Se um carro já vai ser difícil de engolir, imagine uma moto! Eles vão ter um ataque do coração!

Ambos se fulminaram com os olhos. Se olhar matasse, já seriam dois nomes a menos na Tapeçaria da Família Black.

O entusiasmado Sr. Alphard, percebendo a tensão entre os dois sorriu, satisfeito.

- Não fiquem tão exaltados garotos, porque eu comprei o carro para os dois – e levantou as mãos, pedindo silêncio, ao perceber que ambos queriam se pronunciar - , mas o que vai definir quem vai ficar com o carro é outra coisa.

Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, Bellatrix se pronunciou.

- O que é?

**Duas semanas depois...**

Aquilo era incrível, por dentro e por fora. Os bancos de couro bege, o carpete marrom, o teto rebaixado... Era absolutamente tudo perfeito. E ela queria aquilo, queria muito. Tudo bem, era só um carro, um objeto trouxa. Mas aquilo significava mais, significava a vitória. Afinal, se não conseguia ganhar um carro de seu primo imbecil, como conseguiria algo mais na vida?

Tocou o volante, fechando os olhos e aspirando o _cheiro_ da vitória. Abriu os olhos, observando a estrada a sua frente. Durante duas semanas havia lido tudo o que sabia sobre pilotar um carro, embora não estivesse certa de que a teoria a ajudasse. Mas passara tempo necessário nos manuais para saber com ligar aquilo.

Podia quase enxergar as letras na sua frente, estas formando palavras, por sua vez formando frases e enormes textos, que ganhavam sentido à medida que ia visualizando o painel do automóvel.

"_Agora que o Carro está ligado e com o pé na embreagem, destrave o freio de mão (que fica abaixo do cambio) engate a Primeira Marcha e solte a Embreagem devagar e acelere até o carro começar a andar."_

Seguiu as primeiras instruções, sentindo um prazer incomensurável ao girar a chave do veiculo e ouvir o ronco do motor. Colocou o pé na embreagem, como dizia o manual.

- Certo – disse para si mesmo - você consegue, é só destravar o freio de mão.. – olhou em volta, procurando o maldito – onde está... Embaixo do cambio, certo.

Destravou o tal freio, satisfeita com o barulho positivo. Porém, antes que pudesse dar partida com o carro, a porta do veiculo abriu, revelando o rosto descrente de Sirius Black.

- Não acredito que você sabe dirigir. Não, eu duvido! Me conte Bella, que tipo de feitiço você colocou no carro?

Lançou-lhe um olhar assassino, a qual Sirius não pareceu nem um pouco intimidado. Sentiu seus pés descerem aos poucos no acelerador, e o carro adquirir alguma velocidade.

E ele foi andando, e correndo. Por um instante fechou os olhos, mas quando os abriu novamente, Sirius estava se jogando contra o volante e barrando.

Não conseguia sequer andar em linha reta.

Não conseguia sequer guiar aquilo.

Fora um fracasso total.

Ouviu a risada cruel do primo, como se quisesse provar que ela era incapaz. Era uma pessoa que sonhava alto, e muito alto. Desejava ter em suas mãos tal poder, que nenhum homem daquela família havia experimentado. Mas as risadas de seu primo provavam que era incapaz de tê-lo. Pois sequer conseguia guiar aquilo.

Virou o rosto, com raiva de si mesma, com raiva de sua estupidez. Era uma incapaz, e a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era assegurar-se de que ao menos encontraria um marido rico, para que esse pudesse bancá-la. Mas a ideia era simplesmente absurda; aquela não era _ela_, não mesmo. Precisava ter fé, ao menos em si mesma.

Mas, afinal, o que isso era? Cheirava-lhe ao sentimento mais estúpido, ao sentimento do fracasso. Seu nome não lembrava, mas era celebrado na virada do ano com a cor verde, provocava risadas em seu pai e uma leve contração de lábios em sua mãe. E lhe deixava confusa.

Sirius, após algum tempo caçoando da prima, resolvera parar de rir. Sabia que ela era muito rígida consigo mesma, e, mesmo se perguntando o motivo, tinha ciência do que era.

Talvez por ser a filha que deveria ter sido filho, por ser a última _esperança_ de seu pai produzir um herdeiro – pois, após seu nascimento sôfrego, sua mãe perdera a capacidade de ter filhos – e por ser a irmã mais nova de duas, que não haviam sido nem de perto o que um pai ávido por orgulho de sua prole, desejara, sentia a extrema necessidade de se provar. Tendo o que até mesmo o herdeiro da família – no caso, ele – não tinha.

Perguntou-se o que ela teria a mais. Cobiça em excesso, falta de compaixão e um futuro vazio de sentimentos e infeliz? Tinha certeza de que ela não dava a mínima para as _qualidades_ que ele havia enumerado.

- Você não deveria ficar assim, sabe. Tio Alphard nem mesmo está aqui, e nem mesmo iria me dar o carro. Ele só queria saber se você se esforçou o suficiente para ganhá-lo. Por isso ele me mandou para esse lugar.

Ela o olhou, parecendo estar, mais do que nuca, possessa de ódio. Em seu lugar, não seria diferente.

- Não que eu ache que você mereça, porque de vez em quando seria bom você cair do salto – Sirius disse, esperando por uma reação.

Esta veio, mas não em forma de berros, ou zombaria.

- Eu tenho que descer do alto? Por quê?E você é quem, o Senhor Humildade? Você é a pessoa mais aproveitadora e egoísta disfarçada de bom moço que eu conheço! Então lave sua boca antes de falar de qualquer um Black, porque você sabe muito bem quem é.

Refletiu sobre as palavras dela por um momento. Perguntou-se que tipo de imagem passava às pessoas ao seu redor. Percebeu que não se importava.

- É você que é a personificação da ambição aqui Bellatrix. Eu não desejo o que não é meu, disso você pode estar certa – replicou friamente.

Ela riu, balançando levemente os cabelos no processo, deixando seu pescoço alvo a vista.

- Há outros tipos de ambição. Ou você acha o que? Desejar a namorada do próximo não é um tipo de ambição? Querer ser o mais notório da escola não é outro tipo? Não seja hipócrita seu idiota. Você sabe que eu estou certa.

- Claro! Senhorita Bellatrix Black, a detentora da verdade! E desde quando eu quero ser o mais notório? Eu não procuro a popularidade Bellatrix ela vem atrás de mim.

Revirou os olhos, achando graça do convencimento do rapaz.

- Você ri do meu convencimento, como se você não fosse pior. O que você constrói que durara mais que um tempo de vida útil? Você não tem pessoas que gostam de você, tem pessoas que se agrupam ao seu redor.

Ao receber o silêncio dela, prosseguiu:

- Talvez seja por isso mesmo que você é assim, sem fé em si mesma, sem esperança em nada em ninguém.

_- "Quem vive só de esperanças morrerá de fome."_ – disse ela.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

E, tomado por um desejo que vinha desde a primeira vez em que ela colocara um de seus muitos vestidos curtos, entrelaçou seus dedos aos longos cabelos dela. Juntou seus lábios ao dela, não imaginado que eles fossem tão suaves.

E, enquanto tirava seu vestido, e a deitava no banco de trás, não imaginava que aquilo não era a ambição falando alto. Se perguntava porque ela estaria beijando-o tão fervorosamente, uma vez que o carro já era dela.

Mal imaginava que aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que ela estava agindo desprovida de interesse. Que, quando tirava suas calças não pensava no que poderia ganhar com isso.

E aquela cena se repetiria muitas vezes. Dentro de carros, quartos, salas. Ate o momento em que percebesse que estava sozinha, e, afinal de contas, se fosse depender da esperança – algo que fazia parte de sua rotina diária desde que se envolvera com o primo – iria decididamente morrer de fome. Mas não a fome de alimento. E sim a fome de sentimentos que preferia que não vingassem.

Não dentro dela.


End file.
